Just Be Normal
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Cody wishes that Sierra would be normal, little does he know what he's wishing for is a death sentence and a wish for her to be normal is basically a wish for her to someone else. Rated t for swearing.


A/N: Well I wrote this wonderful story after reading so many comments and stories, about how Sierra is a creepy Stalker, I got really mad and just wow. Well anyway R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters only the plot which is awesome in my opinion J all rights belong to Tom Mcgillis, and Teletoon.

A girl with purple hair smiled as she latched onto a small brunette geek. He looked very uncomfortable and annoyed, waiting for until she lets go or at least until someone helps him, although no one would ever do that considering how persistent, and ruthless she could be when it came to her Codykins. "Sierra we need to talk." The brunette stated, he gently removed her hands but, she put them immediately back around his waist. He groaned and sat up "Sierra please can we talk without you holding onto me?" She complied this time figuring she should let him speak. "Look you know your my friend and I mean this in the nicest way possible but, you have to give me some space, I know you like to collect my personal belongings, and use them… but it has to stop. I'm not a little kid I don't need you babying Me." he looked up after his speech to see the girl looking sad, but she just held back onto him. "Sierra we just talked about this, I need some personal space for once" He said this sternly hoping she would understand. She still didn't let go and held tighter hoping it was a dream. "Sierra, Let go!" he said very annoyed. She almost let a tear fall but, she couldn't. "SIERRA STOP BEING A FREAK AND LET ME GO!" She couldn't stop the crying, she cried stood up and ran as fast as she could away from the geek. He stood up and walked away angrily, heading toward the nearest confessional. *Look I know it is bad I made her cry but, she wouldn't let go. I wish she would just be normal!*

Unbeknownst to everyone a shooting star passed by, and with that Cody's wish came true. Cody walked out of the confessional and toward first class. He looked around for his stalker and was surprised to see what he found, it was definitely Sierra except she was less, bubbly. She had dark hair that was no longer in a braid. She was far less tall at about Courtney's height, she wasn't wearing her usual clothes either, and she wore a yellow ruffle blouse, regular blue jeans with green sandals. They were in Egypt. Wait what? Egypt just a second ago they were in area 51 on the plane. Cody thought this must be another dream about Gwen and ignored it. Someone was crunching on some chips next to him. He looked to the side to see who else but, Izzy.

"Izzy what are you doing in my dream?" Izzy continued eating like she heard nothing. "Ugh sorry E-Scope what are you doing in my dream." She swallowed and smiled at the brunette geek. "Um this isn't a dream duh. Or maybe it is! Maybe I can finally turn into a bee without hurting my head from trying to fly!" Cody shook his head at the crazy girl. "Izzy focus! What are you doing in my dream?" Izzy laughed and got up after trying and failing to fly like a bee for the 9th time. "I'm your wish angle duh goof. You made a wish and I'm here to guide you through the present and future out comes of you wishing Sierra was normal." Cody's jaw dropped. He didn't think it would work but now that it did he could at least see how great everything would be now. "Let's see then" he said smugly to the red head. She snapped her fingers and they were with the rest of the group. "Izzy can you warn me the next time you do that? That freaking hurt!" She laughed evilly as Cody was face down on the ground, and continued walking. Cody bumped into Gwen but she did nothing he smiled and reached his hands toward her chest, but his hands went right through her. "Izzy what the hell is going on? Why isn't Gwen beating me up for trying to touch her?" Cody asked confused. "Because no one can hear, feel, or see us. Now watch what happens here." Sierra was calmly standing next to another Cody, he looked sad at Gwen while Sierra looked sad at him. "What's happening here?" Cody asked curiously. Izzy sighed. "Well since Sierra is normal like you wished she's not all lovey and clingy toward you. She still has a crush on you but since she's normal she doesn't act on her feelings." Izzy explained. Cody should have guessed that but it didn't make sense that Sierra wasn't hugging him or talking to Noah about him. "I don't like this she would usually make me feel better after Gwen would reject me again." Izzy shook her head. "Hey not my fault you made a stupid wish." Cody opened his mouth to say something. Like what? He was right, now she won't be harassing me and my stuff, or keeping me from getting closer to Gwen. "Shall we continue?" Cody nodded his head and turned back to see what was going on.

It was an argument between Heather and Alejandro about someone, Sierra. "HEY! CASSA NO GAME! LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Heather shouted angrily. Even in the beginning of the season you could tell she didn't like Alejandro. In the first season no one saw it but she was totally in love with Justin, but since she didn't admit it to anyone and she was a bitch, she voted him out before he found out. In other words he rejected her at first so she got rid of him. "I don't know what your problem is my love, I'm simply just complimenting her on her ability to stay calm." Cody was glad sierra wasn't reacting to Alejandro's charm like the other girls but, why? "Hey how come Sierra still isn't falling for Alejandro?" Cody asked confused. "Oh that, she told me that it had nothing to do with you in the first place and that she just can't stand people whose teeth are straighter than their sexuality and cover it up." Cody looked at her surprised. "Wait you mean?" Izzy smiled and nodded. It made sense; he flirted with the girls to make it look like he liked them, he even spotted him looking at Duncan's butt a couple times but he didn't think anything of it, and the time he hugged Duncan for a really long time after they won in Sweden. It made so much sense! Alejandro was gay, and he had a crush on Duncan! "Oh my goodness gracious it all makes sense!" Cody said surprised. "Yeah now pay attention. Izzy said annoyed by his constant questions.

Cody looked over to the group shocked by what was happening, Courtney was throwing a huge tantrum about how she hated losing and something so shocking happened, Duncan hadn't left! He didn't quit like before but, he was there and he was… hitting Courtney. Let me make this clear. He wasn't hitting on Courtney but, he physically slapped her. Courtney was in tears and ran away while Duncan looked shock at his hand and himself. Gwen looked sort of happy, and everyone else was just glaring at him.

"I swear I didn't mean it, I felt bad as soon as it happened and I would never want to hurt you Princess!" Duncan was at the peak of guilt and looked regretful at her, he had hit her physically in the face and he thought an apology would help? Cody already knew he didn't feel bad because he threw a shoe at her before and then kissed Gwen right in front of the girl. Courtney was being comforted by Gwen and Sierra while Duncan, having a thought of respect for once, kept his feet planted away from her to give her some space. "You don't mean that apology, you don't even like me, and no one here does!" Courtney complained. "Princess please listen to me you know me! I would never hurt you and I swear on my life I'll never do it again. Courtney I-I Love you!" Courtney's eyes were wide with joy. "r-really?" she questioned. Let me answer that question for you, no. I had thought. Gwen had a sad look on her face and a tear about to fall Cody could have followed her to see what happened but, I was here to watch what my wish did to Sierra and me. Sierra had a worried look on her face skeptical of Duncan, and Gwen running out almost bursting in tears, definitely suspicious, but she stayed there. Like a normal person she didn't get involved and just, stayed there. Cody knew this was bad. If Sierra doesn't do something like her normal self, he knew exactly how things would turn out. Duncan would probably hit Courtney again, making her cry apologizing doing something to prove it like an engagement ring, Gwen would get even more depressed and she might kill herself, while Courtney would probably die from the abuse of hitting and beating from Duncan.

Izzy smirked evilly at me and snapped her fingers. I looked wide eyed at her and made sure to stand straight in hopes of not falling on my face again, but in such hope it didn't work. I dusted myself off to see we were in Alberta, Drum Heller. Alejandro, Heather and Chris weren't in sight but, Sierra and I were still there. We were rummaging through a box from the plane. But the plane didn't explode. And Sierra was, smiling like not her creepy rape face smile but, a genuine calm smile. It was pretty and shiny. Her teeth are perfect- did I just say that? Jeeze what is wrong with me? Cody saw Noah and Heather run back over to us and they began look through boxes. That's when it happened. That's when, where Sierra was weird and creepy, that the plane had exploded but, it didn't. "Wait. Why is Noah here? Shouldn't it be Alejandro?" I asked Izzy confused. Izzy sighed in frustration, because he couldn't see in the future like she did. "Ugh, well in London Alejandro got kicked off instead of Noah, because everyone found out he was evil before the challenge, Thanks to Noah, then Noah told everyone the real reason, why he hated being called Al." Izzy explained. "Ok so are you going to tell me why he hated it so much?" "Oh because Jose always did punch him in the arm but, Alejandro's family knew he was gay, so Jose called him, get this, Gay Al."

Cody tried to stifle a laugh at the insult, needless to say, if the cast were able to hear them he would probably be thrown off the plane for interrupting Chris. Cody began observing the events after being done with his laugh attack. "Noah can you please help me find my map?" Sierra asked politely batting her eyelashes. Noah smiled and complied giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What the heck is happening, why is Noah kissing Sierra?" Cody asked kind of worried like. "Well after you got voted off in Greece from trying to help Gwen, Sierra moved on from her crush on you and started liking Noah, since she was "The only normal one" on the show Noah grew closer to her and they started dating." Izzy explained. Cody looked saddened. "Wait how did I try to help Gwen?" Cody asked curiously. Izzy groaned once again in frustration and snapped her fingers again.

They were set in Greece now and Cody was spitting dirt out his mouth from tripping again. "Really? Was that necessary?" Cody asked annoyed. Izzy smiled widely and pointed to the scene happening before them. Noah was looking at Sierra in a very lovey way. Sierra smiled at him and looked at Cody with a sad look on her face. Cody was helping Gwen up after Courtney had punched her, it was obvious Sierra didn't step in to hold Courtney back but, what could he expect, she was normal. Gwen snatched her hand away from Cody and shot a glare at him. Sierra's eyes had an obvious angry expression but, again she did nothing. Cody hadn't flown to get the medal like before; he did so because, he knew Sierra was holding Courtney back from Gwen. Tyler had gotten the medal this time and now "Team We Are Young and Tan" won.

At the ceremony that night, it was revealed that team amazon would rather have someone who is bossy stuck up and wants to constantly win, than someone who would rather risk winning to help someone up and get rejected. Now isn't that kind? Izzy was bored of Cody's sadness over his own wish and snapped her fingers to a more future like place.

"Son of a bitch! Stop doing that!" Cody complained as she rubbed the scar on his face. Izzy shushed him and they were set outside of a hospital room. "Oh my gosh what's happening is Sierra ok? - I mean is Gwen okay." Cody said quickly to cover up his concern for the once stalker, girl. Cody widened his eyes as he heard a woman screaming and a cry filled the air, Cody looked through the window and saw a deep tan baby with soft brown hair, and brown eyes. He saw a man next to the woman who had to be Sierra. But he couldn't identify the man, who was he? He was way too tall to be Noah. It was Mike, from season 4 he was in the room with Sierra, his wife, and the mother of his child. Cody was so angry, but why? Cody stormed down the hallway after seeing them kiss and left the hospital; Izzy appeared next to him and sat down comforting her friend. "Hey it is your entire fault." Izzy said smiling. Cody glared at the girl. "Not helping." Cody was mad, he knew that something bad would come out of this he just didn't think it was this bad. "Your right you know." Cody said agreeing with her. "I liked her the way she was, but there were times when she just took it too far." Cody hung his head down; he was admitting his feelings for a crazy person to an even crazier person. Izzy helped Cody stand up and put her fingers together, Cody smiled at her and sat down so that he wouldn't fall again. Izzy snapped her fingers and they were back on the plane. Cody smiled and hugged the crazy red head. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he said in excitement. Izzy chuckled and hugged the geek back. "You only have this chance Cody, don't blow it." Cody was confused. "Wait how come I get another chance?" Cody asked. "Because silly, you learned your lesson, now like I said don't blow it!" she shouted and she snapped her fingers once more before disappearing. Cody heard a loud crash and found they were back in Drum Heller. He ran out of the plane to see Heather under her rock, Sierra digging up the rest of her can of oil, and Alejandro furiously digging with his hands.

Cody first ran to Alejandro and it clear he knew his secret about his sexuality, He ran to Heather and convinced her to vote him out and when he found Sierra she was crying. "Oh, what do want now? To yell at me more and tell me what everyone else says about me?" She said coldly, but her voice was shaking like she didn't believe she was so mad at him. Cody grabbed sierra by the shoulders and kissed her. She was shocked, and smiled into it and returned the kiss. Cody looked at her with a smile and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "W-What was that for, to get me to shut up?" Cody chuckled lightly. "You could say that, but I know it was to let you know that I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes and smiled again before remembering something. "I'd also like to say whatever you're planning to do for my birthday; you don't have to do it, and if you do anyways, don't use the candles." Sierra looked at him confused, how he could have known, unless Alejandro told him. "Let me guess Alejandro, told you?" Sierra asked. "Yeah sure he told me." Cody lied. Sierra hugged him again and she stood up. "We have to vote out Alejandro tonight ok?" Cody asked nicely. Sierra nodded her head and the two walked back to the camp with their barrels. Sierra got immunity and Cody got second. Heather and Alejandro both arrived at the same time pushing them into a vote ceremony. "And the last marshmallow goes to… Cody" Cody stood up and grabbed his marshmallow, he waved good bye to Alejandro and left with Sierra to the plane. In the end Cody won Total Drama World Tour and he knows now, never wish for anything to change, everything will work out if you just be normal.

A/n: WOO HOO GO CODERRA! That has to be the longest story I have ever written I mean one shot wise though loll. Well hope you enjoyed and there were some hints of Mike/ Sierra and Noah/Sierra. Jajajajaja :3 -Coderrafan4.

*edited*


End file.
